


In Which Valjean Woos Javert

by Javertismisunderstood



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javertismisunderstood/pseuds/Javertismisunderstood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valjean has realized his feelings for Javert and seeks to fulfill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on Archive Of Our Own and also the first chapter of several in this fiction. I'm not sure exactly how this all works yet, so I hope I do things fairly correctly. Constructive criticism and points on how to use Archive Of Our Own are welcome. Please be kind.

Valjean delivered the unconscious body of Marius Pontmercy to his grandfather's home for care.  He would inform Cosette of Marius' whereabouts when he had the time.  Right now he had something of far more importance to take care of.

Valjean had to find Javert.  He wasn't sure why, he just knew that he had to.  The urgency was like a weight in the pit of his stomach.

He searched everywhere that he thought l'inspecteur might be, but he had no luck.  Somehow Valjean found himself near the Seine.  Even in his exhausted state from carrying Marius' dormant body through the sewers he began to run, running as though the hounds of hell were at his heels.  Suddenly he came to a halt and found himself gazing at the Pont au Change.  A shadowy figure stood at the very edge.

"Javert,"  Valjean gasped.

The figure swayed toward the perimeter.

"JAVERT, NO!"  Valjean screamed, the words tearing from his throat.

Once again Valjean ran.  He had to reach Javert in time.  When he gained the Pont au Change he stopped several meters from where Javert stood on the parapet;  the toes of his boots overreaching the edge.

"Javert,"  Valjean breathed raggedly.

"What are you doing here Valjean?"  Javert asked harshly without turning.

"I - I have been searching for you everywhere,"  Valjean replied, still trying to catch his breath.

"Why?"

"I needed to - to tell you - ."  Valjean struggled to find words, but they would not come.

"What could possibly be so important Valjean, that you had to find me tonight?"  Javert's voice was gruff, but also tired, profoundly tired.

"But it _was_ important that I find you _tonight_ ,"  Valjean declared.

Javert teetered toward the edge again.

"Javert, please, I beg you,"  Valjean implored.

"There is nothing you need beg me for any longer Valjean.  Your life is your own."

Javert was so weary now.  All he wanted was to rest.  Why couldn't this man leave him alone at long last?  He had been his burden to bear for more than three decades.

"Valjean, say what you came to say and leave me in peace,"  Javert said with an impatient sigh.

"Leave _you_ in peace?  _You_ are the one who has hounded _me_ all these years,"  Valjean replied with a derisive chuckle.

"The chase is over.  You have won.  Be on your way."

This was not the way Valjean had meant for this to go.  Javert had irritated him with that remark about leaving him in peace, but he had to find a way to redirect this exchange.

"The chase _is_ over, but I have not won.  I am yours Javert."

At this Javert finally turned to face Valjean.  The movement caused him to sway toward the edge once more.  Valjean inhaled sharply.

"Javert, I beg you.  Come down.  You are frightening me."  Valjean's voice was tremulous.

In all the years he had spent fleeing from Javert Valjean had never been as terrified as he was at this moment.

"What do you mean you are mine?"  Javert inquired, bewildered.

"Javert, you are fatigued.  Come home and rest,"  Valjean pleaded.

"Home?  What home?  I have no home."

Javert was lost and broken, he eyes devoid of emotion.

"My home - our home.  Come with me Javert."

"I do not understand.  What are you saying?"

"Please come down and I will explain."

At last, without seeming to realize what he was doing, Javert stepped down from the parapet.  Valjean breathed a great sigh of relief.

"All right Valjean, explain yourself,"  Javert said, provoked and intrigued at the same time.

"Javert, you have been with me for most of my life.  I have hated you and - I have loved you,"  Valjean said quietly and carefully.

"And you hate me still."  Javert seemed not to have heard Valjean's final words.

"No Javert, I no longer hate you - but I love you still."

Valjean watched as Javert's head tilted slightly to one side and his brow furrowed.  He was utterly confused.  There had been times when he had had feelings other than hatred towards Valjean as well, but he had pushed them aside because they interfered with his duty.  Not to mention that they were undesirable.

"Would it not just be better and easier were I gone?"  Javert queried, his voice low and agonized.

Valjean smiled warmly at Javert and said,  "No, it would not be easier or better - not for me.  Come home Javert.  It is time."

Javert moved toward Valjean, then stopped abruptly and wrinkled his nose in distaste.  Valjean found this expression rather adorable, but wondered at its meaning.

"You stink Valjean,"  Javert declared.

For the first time since he had begun searching for Javert Valjean remembered he was still covered in filth from the sewers.  He laughed carelessly. 

"We will go home.  I shall bathe and we shall talk,"  Valjean said.

They walked together back to Valjean's rooms, Javert keeping a bit of a distance due to Valjean's malodor.  As they neared his rooms Valjean gave a street urchin several sous to haul water for his bath. 

In the kitchen Valjean lit a fire in the hearth and dragged the tub in front of it.  Once the young boy had filled it with water Valjean stripped off the begrimed and reeking clothes.  Javert, who was seated at the small table, averted his eyes, glancing back just in time to see Valjean slip into the tub.

For a man of Valjean's years he still had firm buttocks and his broad back was yet well muscled.  Javert was disconcerted by the sight of the scars crisscrossing Valjean's back, as well as being taken aback by other unexpected stirrings.

Valjean dipped his head beneath the water and scrubbed at his hair before resurfacing.  Then he began to wash himself vigorously.

"I could wash your back,"  Javert said falteringly.

"That would be appreciated Javert, thank you,"  Valjean replied, somewhat surprised by the offer.

Javert approached the tub and Valjean handed him the cloth he had been washing with.  Javert lathered it with soap and smoothed it over Valjean's back, feeling the  ridges of the scars and the unyielding muscle beneath his hand.  Again Javert felt himself assaulted with unforeseen longings.  It seemed as though his body was betraying him.  He gave the cloth back to Valjean and returned to his chair.

"Is everything all right Javert?"  Valjean asked, sensing his disquiet.

"Yes, fine."  Javert cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Valjean smiled to himself.  Javert's touch had brought about yearnings of his own, but rather than finding them disturbing he was quite enjoying them.

When Valjean had finished bathing he stood up in the tub and reached for a towel hanging on the hearth.  This time Javert did not look away.  He watched the rivulets of water running down Valjean's naked body.  He stepped from the tub and dried himself brusquely, then seized a clean pair of trousers from the back of a chair and pulled them on.  He remained shirtless as he sat down next to Javert at the table.  His chest was strong and covered with curls of soft brown hair interspersed with grey.

"Wine Javert?"  Valjean asked.

A bottle and two glasses had been left upon the table.

"I - well - yes,"  Javert stammered.

Valjean filled the glasses and watched as Javert took a long drink.

"There is no need to be nervous,"  Valjean said kindly.

"I am _not_ nervous,"  Javert objected.

"I am glad to hear it."

Valjean placed his hand over Javert's where it lay on the table.  Javert looked at it, blinking quickly as though agitated, but he did not remove his hand.

Feeling the need to raise his own confidence Javert scornfully asked,  "Do you thrill to the chase so much Valjean, that you saved my life yet again just to continue it?"

"I find that I thrill to a different kind of chase these days Javert,"  Valjean replied with a charismatic smile.

"And what if I am not so inclined?"  Javert questioned, swallowing hard.

"Tell me that you are not."

"I - ."  Javert's words caught in his throat.

Valjean was stroking the back of Javert's hand with his thumb now and Javert's pulse quickened at his touch.

"I fear I cannot tell you that,"  Javert answered honestly.

"It is all right Javert.  Do not be ashamed."

Valjean squeezed Javert's hand reassuringly.

"I am _not_ ashamed,"  Javert avowed.

"You are not nervous.  You are not ashamed.  Are you, by some chance, aroused?"

"I admit that I am,"  Javert said, his voice low, his eyes downcast.

Valjean eased himself to the edge of his chair, still holding Javert's hand.  He leant towards Javert and kissed him tenderly on the mouth, then with increasing intensity.  Javert felt a stirring of excitement in his belly.  He whimpered softly, whether in protest or pleasure Valjean was unsure, but Javert did not pull away.  In fact he was kissing Valjean in return, his free hand entangling itself in Valjean's soft, grey bespeckled hair.

When at last they came apart Javert's voice was ragged as he said,  "I am sorry."

"No Javert, never apologize for passion,"  Valjean said softly.

"I have had passion only for the law,"  Javert replied.

"Then perhaps you should find a new passion,"  Valjean suggested.

"Yes, perhaps I should,"  Javert agreed, wondering at the affection on Valjean's face.

Valjean reached out and touched Javert's cheek.  Javert was unaccustomed to such tenderness.  Not knowing how to respond he just sat there unmoving.

"Will you accompany me to my bedchamber Javert?"  Valjean asked quietly and cautiously.

"I - I am not - I do not - ,"  Javert stumbled awkwardly over his words.

He was finding it very difficult to deal with his feelings of self-doubt.  Javert had usually been quite composed.

"If you feel you are not ready to accept my invitation I understand.  Mayhap you never will be,"  Valjean said with care, removing his hand from Javert's face.

"No Valjean, I would - I wish to - to join you.  I profess that I do not know how to - to do - this thing.  You will have to teach me."  Javert's voice was a bit rough.  He was annoyed at himself for being so incoherent.

Valjean chuckled lightly.

"Do you think I have anymore knowledge of this act than you Javert?"  he inquired.

"I thought - I mean - in Toulon - the convicts -,"  Javert said haltingly.

"I did not partake of such indulgences in Toulon,"  Valjean replied.

"Forgive me Valjean,"  Javert appealed sheepishly.

"No forgiveness is necessary.  I suppose it is a logical assumption given the circumstances.  I was lead to understand that some of the guards also engaged in such pleasures,"  Valjean said with a slight smirk.

" _I never_ \- ,"  Javert began indignantly.

"Relax Javert.  I but jest with you."

Valjean gave a soft, short laugh.  Javert however, was not amused.

"Do not worry Javert.  Since neither of us has previously indulged we will go slowly and learn together,"  Valjean said warmly.

Javert nodded gratefully.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

    


	2. Chapter 2

Valjean's bedchamber was sparsely furnished with only a narrow bed, an armoire, a washbasin on a stand and a chair similar to those in the kitchen.  A threadbare carpet was spread upon the floor.  Although it was not fancy it was clean.

Javert stood in the middle of the small room wringing his hands apprehensively.  Now that this act seemed as though it might actually take place Valjean also appeared a bit uneasy.

"Would you care to remove your tailcoat Javert?"  Valjean asked.  "You must be quite warm."

"Indeed,"  Javert responded.

He was feeling rather warm, but it was not because of his coat.  Javert removed the coat and hung it carefully over the chair.

Valjean approached Javert and laid his hand upon Javert's chest, feeling the heat of his skin through his shirt.  Javert's heart began to beat more rapidly.

"Perhaps in future you might tell me what you like once we discover what that is,"  Valjean said as he began to undo the buttons on Javert's shirt.

Javert was watching Valjean's long, well-formed fingers manipulate the buttons, not thinking about the fact that this man was undressing him until Valjean pulled the shirt bottom from Javert's trousers and pushed the shirt off of his shoulders.

Valjean was admiring Javert's robust chest, lightly covered with fine, soft brown hair. 

Javert stared at his shirt in dismay as it lay wrinkling on the floor.  However when Valjean leant toward him and Javert felt the moist warmth of Valjean's tongue on one of his nipples all thoughts of his shirt fled from Javert's mind.

"Valjean,"  Javert gasped in surprise.

"Do you want me to stop Javert?"  Valjean asked.

"I - I want  - ,"  Javert hesitated.

"What do you want Javert?  Tell me,"  Valjean urged gently.

"I want you to continue."  Javert's voice was low and hoarse.

Javert felt Valjean's tongue lick slowly at his nipple once again.  Javert closed his eyes as his body responded unbidden to Valjean's touch.

Valjean's adept fingers found their way to the waistband of Javert's trousers and began to unfasten them.  When Valjean's knuckles brushed against bare skin he heard Javert inhale deeply.  Valjean placed the palm of his hand against the bulge in Javert's trousers and rubbed it firmly.  He was rewarded with an eager thrust of Javert's hips.

When Valjean moved his hand to pull Javert's trousers and undergarment down Javert whimpered at the loss of contact.  He stood there now, exposed to this man and all he wanted was for Valjean to touch him again.  Javert longed - no, he ached for Valjean's touch.

Valjean was surprised and pleased at the size of Javert's manhood.

"Sit down Javert,"  Valjean commanded him softly.

Javert sat on the edge of the bed and Valjean knelt to remove his boots and clothing.  This service made Javert feel extremely uncomfortable.

"You needn't do that Valjean,"  Javert said.

"Hush Javert."

When Valjean finished he stood in front of Javert.  Javert could not help but notice the large bulge in Valjean's trousers.  He yearned to touch it in the way that Valjean had done to him, but he was unsure of himself.

"Would you care to remove my trousers?"  Valjean asked encouragingly.

"I do not think I can do that.  I am sorry Valjean,"  Javert replied regretfully.

"It is all right Javert.  In time you will become more comfortable."

Valjean removed his own trousers.  He was aware of Javert appraising his body and the look on his face revealed approval.

Valjean pushed firmly enough against Javert's chest to cause him to lay back on the bed.  Then Valjean lay down beside him.  Valjean trailed his fingers lightly over Javert's chest and felt him tremble.

"If I do something that you do not like Javert, you must tell me.  I would not wish to displease you,"  Valjean said, all the while speaking in soothing tones, hoping to give Javert comfort.

"I will,"  Javert responded timidly.

With his fingers teasing at one of Javert's nipples Valjean leant in and kissed the side of his neck, mouthing and nipping at the warm, yielding skin there.  Javert moaned, his hips writhing willfully on the bed.

Valjean had held himself in check this whole while, but now he was losing himself to his desire.

"Javert,"  he breathed against Javert's ear.

Hearing his name voiced with such hunger stirred something deep inside Javert, something he had never felt before.  He had never been given to emotion, least of all love.  Was this what love felt like, or was this merely lust?  Javert was uncertain.

Valjean pressed his rigid, aching cock against Javert's firm thigh and ground against it desperately.  Javert's hips bucked the air uselessly.  Valjean recognized Javert's need and took his manhood in hand, stroking it ardently, then slowing to prolong Javert's pleasure.  Valjean rubbed his thumb over the tip of Javert's member, the moisture there making it slick.  Javert growled like an animal, thrusting in Valjean's hand.  He wanted release, but more than that he wanted this man to give him that release.

"Valjean please - I beg you."  Javert was breathless now, more from passion than exertion.

"You needn't beg Javert.  I will give you whatever you want,"  Valjean murmured gently.

"Faster - please Valjean - I need - ,"  Javert panted, thrusting wildly now.

"Yes Javert, I know you do."  Valjean's voice was low and caring as he accommodated Javert's request. 

Valjean was still moving instinctively against Javert's thigh, but his concern was all for Javert now.  He stroked Javert's large, hard cock faster, then more slowly, then faster again.  Javert gasped, moaned loudly with ecstasy and spent his seed over Valjean's fingers and his own belly.

Javert collapsed against Valjean's shoulder in contentment.  Never had he felt so untroubled.  Valjean lay still now, happy to hold Javert in his arms.

Suddenly Javert realized he could still feel Valjean's hardness against his thigh.

"Valjean, you did not - ,"  Javert began guiltily.

"Hush Javert.  Next time."  Valjean smoothed Javert's hair in an effort to ease his concern.

"Next time?"  Javert queried.  He hadn't considered there being a next time.

"Yes Javert, I had hoped we might enjoy each other many more times if you are willing,"  Valjean said quietly.

This delighted Javert more than he would have thought, however he was still dismayed that Valjean had gone unsatisfied.

"I am willing, but Valjean - ,"

"Did I give you pleasure?"  Valjean interrupted, hope manifest in his voice.

"Yes, immense pleasure,"  Javert replied without reservation.

"Then that is all that I care about at this time.  Go to sleep Javert.  It has been a long day."  Valjean sounded as though he were fading.

For a moment Javert felt like a small child who wanted desperately to charm his elder.

"Valjean, I wish to give you satisfaction as well.  Please, will you allow me to touch you in the way that you did me?"  It was more of a plea than a simple question.

"Yes, of course Javert,"  Valjean responded readily.

Javert raised himself up on one elbow, lightly pressing Valjean onto his back.  Valjean's cock had begun to soften, but became hard quickly enough when Javert slipped his fingers around it.

"Not quite so tight Javert,"  Valjean gasped softly.

"I am sorry,"  Javert said abashedly.

Valjean smiled at him with tender encouragement.

While Valjean had taken to the act somewhat naturally, Javert was rather clumsy.  Valjean did not mind.  Javert's hands upon him were all that was necessary to drive Valjean into a frenzy.

Remembering how it had thrilled him, Javert leant down and boldly licked Valjean's nipple while continuing to stroke his stiff cock.

"Yes Javert - more."  Valjean moaned deep in his throat.

"Am I doing it right?"  Javert asked anxiously.

Valjean grunted his assurance, thrusting eagerly in Javert's hand.  Valjean's manhood was moist and slippery with pre-cum now, allowing Javert to develop a better rhythm.  He had to admit to himself that he enjoyed the way Valjean's sizeable, hard cock felt in his hand.  The skin was warm and smooth to the touch.  He began to wonder what it might feel like on his tongue, in his mouth.  Javert had heard of such a thing, but he didn't have the courage to try it.  Perhaps another time.

Javert's hand had begun to move faster along with his excitement due to his thoughts.  Valjean was bucking his hips feverishly, his fingers grasping at the bedsheet.  It was only now that Javert realized Valjean was moaning his name over and over.  Javert quivered at the sound of it and in that moment Valjean achieved his release.  His body shuddered with passion and Javert felt Valjean's warm seed spill over his hand.

"Mon dieu Javert,"  Valjean uttered huskily, pulling Javert close.

Javert's whole body relaxed at the nearness of Valjean.  Odd since prior to this just the mere thought of the man had sent Javert into a rage.

"Was it all right?"  Javert asked very softly.

"It was wonderful,"  Valjean sighed.

Javert was glad that he had been able to give Valjean pleasure as Valjean had done for him.

"Valjean?"

"Yes Javert."

"Would it be all right if I kissed you?"  Javert asked uncertainly.

"Javert, you do not have to ask my permission every time you want to touch me or kiss me.  I want you to do these things,"  Valjean replied fondly.

Javert turned his face to Valjean's and timidly pressed his lips to Valjean's.  Valjean's lips parted against Javert's and his did the same.  Javert felt Valjean's tongue touch his own ever so softly.  His mind buzzed with confusion.  Javert was coming to understand that this was more than just a physical act.  This was a highly emotional act, an act of devotion.  Once again he wondered if this could be love.  Javert knew only that whatever it was he had never felt it before and he liked it very much.

Valjean was feeling it too, but he had already known it in his heart; had known it before he had found Javert on the Pont au Change; had been certain of it when he feared he would lose Javert forever.

"Valjean, on the Pont au Change - ,"  Javert began hesitantly.

"I was terrified that I was going to lose you my dear Javert,"  Valjean said, yawning.

Valjean brought Javert close to himself, reveling in his warmth.  Within seconds Valjean was asleep.

For a moment Javert wondered if he should leave.  Perhaps he should return to the Pont au Change and finish what he had begun.  But no, something had changed in him this night.  He had never been so content and utterly confused at the same time.

Javert covered their naked bodies with a blanket.  Then he rested a hand on Valjean's chest, closed his eyes and slept.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Come the morning Javert woke to find Valjean already up and gone from the bedchamber.  It seemed Valjean had left fresh water in the washbasin for him.  Javert washed and dressed, then went in search of Valjean.  He found him in the kitchen along with his daughter, Cosette.

"Ah Javert, here you are,"  Valjean said jovially.  "Did you sleep well?"

"I - uh - yes, quite well, thank you,"  Javert replied awkwardly.

Valjean introduced him to Cosette only as his dear old friend Javert who would be visiting indefinitely.  Cosette and Javert both looked a bit perplexed, but neither of them questioned it.

Valjean was wearing black trousers and a white shirt with several buttons undone and Javert could not help but stare at the man's broad chest.  When he noticed Cosette looking at him curiously he quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

"Javert, sit down and have breakfast with us.  Cosette will be leaving soon,"  Valjean said.

"Leaving?"  Javert questioned.

"Yes, I have told her of Marius' condition and naturally she wants to be near him while he is on the mend.  I am quite sure that Marius' grandfather, Monsieur Gillenormand, will give her a room and allow her to stay.  You can understand two people in love wanting to be close Javert,"  Valjean said pointedly.

Javert choked slightly on the piece of bread he was eating.

"Are you all right Monsieur Javert?"  Cosette inquired.

"Yes - fine,"  Javert said, coughing.

"You must be more careful Javert.  I would not want to lose you when you have only just arrived.  I will be needing your companionship with Cosette going away."

Valjean patted Javert on the back letting his hand linger affectionately on Javert's shoulder. 

"It will be just us two doddering old men here,"  Valjean continued with a chuckle.

"Papa, you are neither old nor doddering,"  Cosette said with much compassion.  "But it does make me feel better knowing that you will have company while I am away."

"Cosette, you will be so busy caring for Marius that you will not have time to worry about your old papa.  And Javert and I will keep each other entertained, will we not Javert?"  Valjean questioned with a wink.

"Y - yes - of course,"  Javert responded uneasily, coughing yet again.

"I do hope you are not becoming ill my dear Javert,"  Valjean said with feigned concern.

"I am fine,"  Javert murmured with some pique.

Cosette got up from her chair, went to Valjean and kissed him gently on his forehead.

"I am going to go pack my valise papa,"  she said.

"Very well,"  Valjean replied, patting her hand fondly.

"Monsieur Javert, it was nice meeting you,"  Cosette remarked as she left.

Javert nodded courteously.  He waited until Cosette was well away before hissing in a loud whisper,  " _Valjean, have you taken leave of your senses, making such inappropriate remarks in front of your daughter_?" 

"Was I inappropriate?  I was just having a bit of fun,"  Valjean said, chuckling.

" _What about the familiar way in which you touched me?  Did you not see the way she looked at me_?"  Javert questioned, quite obviously agitated.

"The only time I noticed Cosette looking at you oddly was when you could not keep from staring wantonly at my chest.  That was no fault of mine,"  Valjean replied, fighting hard to keep a straight face.

" _Wantonly_?"  Javert's cheeks were ruddy from embarrassment and frustration.

"Calm down Javert.  I am entirely sure that Cosette thought nothing of it."

Valjean patted Javert's arm comfortingly.  Javert gave a peevish grunt, but began to mellow at Valjean's touch.

"If you had buttoned your shirt - ,"  Javert began, more subdued, but still unwilling to take all the blame.

"Hush Javert."

Valjean moved closer to Javert and kissed him slowly.  Javert was no longer concerned with Cosette.  Nothing mattered now except Valjean's mouth on his, warm and masterful.  Valjean bit softly on Javert's lower lip, tugging at it with his teeth.

"Valjean,"  Javert moaned, feeling a stirring in his loins.

"Mon cher, how I long for you,"  Valjean breathed.  "How I wish to touch you again as I did last night and to discover new ways of pleasuring you."

"Valjean, we cannot,"  Javert said, his voice low and raspy.

"Cosette will be away soon,"  Valjean whispered, his mouth still hovering near to Javert's.

"Are you so eager for her to be gone then?"

"Of course not.  I love Cosette dearly and I will miss her terribly, but - ."

"We will be alone,"  Javert finished for him, boldly placing a hand on Valjean's thigh.

"Indeed."  Valjean nipped playfully at Javert's bottom lip, winning a hint of a smile.

Javert could not resist leaning in for another kiss, anxious to feel Valjean's warm mouth on his own yet again.  Valjean was pleased and excited that Javert was beginning to take the iniative.  When Valjean began to break away Javert twisted his fingers in Valjean's hair and pulled him gently back into the kiss.

"Javert,"  Valjean murmured blissfully against his lips.

The kissing continued until they heard foot falls coming from the next room at which time they parted reluctantly.  Javert held a hand before his mouth to hide his lips swollen from Valjean's kisses.

"I am ready to go papa,"  Cosette said as she entered the kitchen carrying her valise.

"Let me take that for you Cosette.  Come, I will hire a hackney to take you to Monsieur Gillenormand's home."

Cosette handed her valice to Valjean and took his arm.

"Javert, I shall return shortly,"  Valjean said.

Javert tipped his head slightly in reply as Valjean and Cosette exited the kitchen.

Once again Javert was alone with his thoughts.  Again he contemplated leaving.  He touched his fingertips to his lips still feeling Valjean's burning mouth upon them.  He did not understand what was happening to him.  He did not understand these feelings he was having.  He desired Valjean, yes, but he could not comprehend what more there could be.  With Cosette gone what would their relationship become?  Javert stood and ambled into the sitting room just to distract himself.

When Valjean returned to the kitchen and found Javert gone he was momentarily distressed.  Where could he have gone?  Would he go again to the Pont au Change?  Valjean's stomach was in knots.

"JAVERT!"  he called out, going at once into the sitting room.

He found Javert studying a pair of silver candlesticks on the mantelshelf, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Javert, here you are,"  Valjean said with no small relief.

"Were you concerned Valjean?"  Javert asked, turning from the fireplace.

"I - well, yes - a bit."  Valjean grasped for words not wanting to seem overly disturbed.

"I have given up the idea of doing myself in if that makes you feel better,"  Javert stated matter-of-factly.

"It does indeed,"  Valjean admitted with a sigh.

"Your daughter is away then?"  Javert inquired.

"Yes."

Javert nodded conclusively.

"These candlesticks,"  he mused, turning his attention back to them.

"A gift - from a very dear friend - a long time ago,"  Valjean explained.

"A very dear friend?"  Javert looked curiously at Valjean.

"Nothing like that mon cher.  You might say _he_ saved _my_ life at the time."  Valjean smiled with fond remembrance.

Javert was bemused, but he questioned it no further.

Valjean approached Javert and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"What shall we do with ourselves this day Javert?"  Valjean asked, his fingers trailing down over the other man's chest.

Javert did not reply, only gazed hungrily at Valjean's mouth.

"We could retire to the bedchamber,"  Valjean suggested.

"We have barely just awakened,"  Javert responded.

"I have no intention of sleeping my dear Javert."

 

* * *

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Javert was impatient to get Valjean's clothes off, but apprehensive.  He began timidly unbuttoning Valjean's shirt, brushing his fingers against his chest.

"Eager are we?"  Valjean teased.

Javert's face reddened and he dropped his hands to his sides.  He looked at the floor, feeling awkward and ashamed.

"I did not mean to embarrass you.  I am sorry.  Please Javert, continue."

Valjean took Javert's hands in his own and brought them back up to his chest.  Javert was frozen.  He could not find the courage to proceed.  Valjean looked tenderly into his eyes, lifted one of Javert's hands to his lips and kissed it softly.  Javert's confidence began coming back to him slowly with this caring gesture.

"I am not good at this,"  Javert said quietly.

"Forgive me, it is my fault.  You were doing fine,"  Valjean encouraged him.

"I fear that I will do something wrong."

"You will not mon cher.  Do not worry."

Valjean kissed Javert's mouth with unrestrained fervor, igniting a fire in both of them.  Javert's fingers found their way back to the buttons on Valjean's shirt, working more quickly now.  In a short amount of time Valjean stood naked and aroused before him.

"Valjean,"  Javert moaned approvingly.

Valjean hastily undressed Javert, then pulled him close, pressing their bodies firmly together.  Javert felt Valjean's cock against his own and rubbed along it needily.

"Javert, mon amour,"  Valjean whispered into his ear.

My love Valjean had called him.  Javert shivered with a joy he did not understand.

Valjean lead Javert to the bed and they lay down beside each other on the narrow mattress, clinging to one another.  Valjean nuzzled against Javert's neck, mouthing, nipping and kissing it.

"Valjean,"  Javert sighed, closing his eyes.

He enjoyed this intimacy more than he would have ever imagined possible.  Valjean was very masculine and yet highly sensitive and loving.

Loving.  Javert reflected on the word.  Could Valjean love him after everything Javert had put him through?  Was Javert himself even capable of love?  These thoughts frightened him and he pushed them from his mind.

"Kiss me Valjean,"  Javert pleaded.

Valjean looked into Javert's eyes, then kissed him.  Valjean's lips were parted, his tongue searching, tasting.  Javert's manhood twitched against Valjean's sinewy thigh.  Valjean wedged his leg between Javert's, pressing his own cock hard on Javert's thigh.  They rutted against one another, still kissing breathlessly.

"Valjean, I want - ."  Javert's voice was rough and unsure.

"Dear Javert, what do you want?"  Valjean asked in a whisper.

"No, I want to do something to - something for you,"  Javert amended.

"I told you you needn't ask permission.  Do whatever you wish."  Valjean lightly caressed Javert's greying beard.

A look of anxiety came into Javert's eyes.

"Do not worry mon cher.  If you do somthing I do not like I will tell you, but I find that highly unlikely."  Valjean smiled kindly.

Javert shifted his body awkwardly until his head was at a level with Valjean's hips.  Valjean was thrilled and intrigued by what Javert might do.  Javert grasped Valjean's hardened cock at it's base, dipped his head and licked the sensitive tip slowly.  Valjean uttered a slight gasp of surprise and his hips writhed.  Then Javert's lips cloaked the head of Valjean's manhood.

"Ah Javert,"  Valjean cried out.

Javert raised his head and looked at Valjean with concern.

"I have done something wrong,"  Javert stated, his voice disheartened.  "I am sorry."

"No Javert, you have done nothing wrong."  Valjean placed his hand on Javert's cheek, sliding his fingers into the man's short, salt and pepper hair.  "Please - do not stop."

Javert's eyes brightened and he lowered his head once more.  His warm, moist mouth enveloped Valjean's cock this time, his lips sliding down the shaft.  Javert liked the way it felt in his mouth, against his tongue.  It was hard, but the skin was smooth and soft.  He slid his lips up and down, sucking lustily.

Valjean moaned with intense pleasure.  It was difficult for him to keep from moving his hips, from thrusting his cock against the back of Javert's throat.  Suddenly a long, low groan came from Valjean and he spilled his seed.  Javert felt the warm, creamy substance inside his mouth.  It was salty and rather bitter, but Javert did not mind.  He swallowed and lifted his head.

Valjean held his arms out and quietly said,  "Come to me Javert."

Javert moved up and into Valjean's strong embrace.

"That was amazing.  Whatever made you think of that Javert?"  Valjean asked, still breathless.

"Last night when I was touching you I wondered what you would feel like in my mouth,"  Javert replied, embarrassed to admit such a thing.

"Do not be ashamed Javert.  You gave me great pleasure.  I should like to return the favor."

"You do not have to do that."

But just the thought of Valjean's mouth upon him in that way made Javert extremely excited.

"I want to Javert."

Valjean kissed him warmly then, slipping his tongue between Javert's lips, tasting himself in Javert's mouth.

"Mon amour,"  Valjean whispered.

Javert could not be sure whether Valjean's words or his kiss gave him more joy.

"Touch me Valjean,"  Javert entreated him.

Valjean reached between Javert's legs and he was nearly lost at the first touch.  Valjean slipped down the bed and mimmicked the way Javert had licked the tip of his cock.  Then he circled the head with his tongue, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin.  Javert gasped and his body stiffened in reaction to the sensation that rippled through him.  He suffered from the same issue that Valjean had, trying desperately not to move his hips.  Valjean slid his mouth over Javert's manhood and sucked eagerly.

"Valjean - oh god,"  Javert whimpered.

Valjean's lips slid up and down the tender flesh, making Javert feel raw inside and out.  He wound his fingers through Valjean's hair, pulling Valjean down further onto his throbbing cock.  Valjean moaned against the sensitive skin and sucked even more vigorously.  Javert's breathing was loud and harsh and he groweled deep in his throat as he spent himself.  Valjean swallowed as Javert had and raised his head to look at Javert's face.  Javert's eyes were half closed slits, his mouth was slack and his face wore a look of pure ecstasy.

Valjean slid up beside Javert, took his face in his hands and kissed him resolutely and passionately.  When Javert opened his eyes he witnessed intense emotion on Valjean's face.  It was almost more than Javert could endure.

"Valjean,"  he mouthed, scarcely making a sound.

"I love you Javert."

It was so gentle, so tender, so heartfelt.  Javert's heart was pounding.  He could barely breathe. 

"How can you love me after all the horrible things I have put you through?"  Javert questioned, his voice breaking.

"That is in the past mon cher.  Some things are better forgotten,"  Valjean said softly.

"How can you forget?"

Javert raised one of Valjean's scarred wrists before both of their faces.  There were tears in Javert's eyes.  Had he ever cried before in his life?  Perhaps when he was a child.

"Javert, you must not do this."  Valjean shook his head sympathetically.

Javert brought Valjean's wrist to his lips and kissed the ridges with great care.  Tears rose in Valjean's eyes as well at such tenderness coming from this man, hardened by so many years of rigorous police work.

"Can you forgive me Valjean?"

"Yes, mon amour."

Javert sighed and rested his head against Valjean's strong shoulder.  Valjean stroked his hair comfortingly and kissed his brow.

"I was wrong about so many things."

Valjean could hear the desperate confusion in Javert's voice.

"Rest Javert.  You are still tired from your ordeal, but you are home now and all is well,"  Valjean soothed him.

Javert's eyes closed.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Javert awoke sometime later to find Valjean missing again.  He rose to use the chamberpot, then sat on the edge of the bed.  After sleeping he felt somewhat better, less disturbed, less confused.  He recalled Valjean telling him that he loved him.  Did he dream it?  Or was he dead?  Had he succeeded in his attempt?  Was this his hell?  Forced for all eternity to live the joy that could have been his if only he had been a worthier man.

"Dear god Javert, have you lost your mind?"  he grumbled at himself, pushing his fingers through his hair.

He was about to go in search of Valjean when the man came into the room.  He was wearing only his trousers and had a glass of water in one hand and something else in the other. 

"Ah Javert, you are awake.  Are you feeling better?"  Valjean asked with a smile.

"I had thought so until I began to wonder if I was dead.  Now I fear I am just insane,"  Javert said only partly in jest.

"Mon cher, you are neither dead nor insane.  Here, I brought you a glass of water.  I was thirsty and I thought you might be as well."  Valjean handed the glass over to Javert.

Javert gulped down the water and set the glass on the floor, there being nowhere else to put it.  Then his eyes began to roam over Valjean's body; his broad chest overspread with soft curls of hair, his muscled arms, his flat stomach, his narrow hips, his long legs.  Javert's arousal was becoming evident.

"It would seem that I desire you again,"  Javert said with barely a hint of embarrassment this time.

"So I can see."  Valjean gave a low chuckle.

"If you might refrain from going about half naked perhaps I could control myself."

"Could you?"  Valjean questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Most likely not,"  Javert admitted.

"And may I remind you my dear Javert, that you are  _fully_ naked?"

"Does that please you?"  Javert smiled, the first actual smile that Valjean had ever seen upon his face.

"It does indeed,"  Valjean replied, his eyes upon Javert's partially aroused manhood.

"What have you there Valjean?"  Javert indicated the item in the other man's hand.

"What?  This?  This is just oil."

"Oil?"  Javert asked curiously.  "What is it for?"

"To ease the way,"  Valjean offered casually.

"The way for what?"  Javert inquired skeptically.

"I could show you if you were willing."

"I dare-say I cannot refuse you since you so willingly consented to my wish."

"Of course you can refuse Javert.  You do not have to do anything you do not want,"  Valjean assured him kindly.

"I doubt if there is anything I could deny you now Valjean."

Valjean approached the bed where Javert sat and looked down at him.

"Mon cher," Valjean said, gently touching Javert's face.  "I would never harm you.  All you must do is tell me to stop and I will."

Javert's fingers brushed over Valjean's stomach down to the waistband of his trousers.  As Javert worked on the buttons Valjean inhaled deeply and closed his eyes momentarily. 

"You are becoming bolder Javert,"  Valjean said.

"You do not like it?"  Javert questioned.

"On the contrary, I like it very much."

Javert continued at his task until Valjean's trousers dropped and puddled around his ankles, exposing his hard cock to Javert's gaze.

"What do you want of me Valjean?"  Javert asked, ready to comply.

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed,"  Valjean instructed mildly.

Javert studied Valjean's face for a moment and saw only affection.  He had no reason to fear Valjean, so he did what was requested of him.

Valjean stepped out of his trousers, set the cruet of oil on the floor very near to the bed and postitioned himself on his knees behind Javert.

"Spread your legs a little mon amour,"  Valjean said quietly.

Javert did as he was bid.  Valjean placed his strong hands on Javert's buttocks and spread them gently.  Seconds later Javert felt something warm and moist against his opening.  Realizing it was Valjean's tongue he gasped softly with astonishment.  However he did not speak or move away, so Valjean continued, making small, slow circles with the tip of his tongue, pushing carefully.  Javert groaned with delight, his hips twitching uncontrollably.  Suddenly Valjean stopped what he was doing.

"Valjean - please,"  Javert whimpered.

"It is all right Javert,"  Valjean said in a low, comforting voice.

He reached for the cruet of oil, dipped a finger in and replaced the cruet on the floor.  He slid his finger very slowly inside Javert, stopping at the first knuckle.  Javert grunted, pushing his hips backwards.

"Easy mon cher,"  Valjean murmured.

Javert was still as Valjean slipped his finger in deeper.  Javert could feel himself stretching as Valjean slid his finger in and out and then added a second finger.  There was a burn, but it was also intensely pleasurable.  Valjean spread his fingers slightly causing Javert to inhale sharply.

"I am sorry Javert.  I will be more gentle,"  Valjean said as he carefully removed his fingers.

"Valjean - do not - please,"  Javert gasped, not wanting him to stop.

"Hush Javert,"  Valjean uttered softly.

Valjean reached for the oil once more and poured some into the palm of his hand.  After putting the cruet back on the floor he smoothed the oil onto his hard cock, then rubbed the tip over Javert's opening.  Javert pushed back against it, moaning eagerly, desperately longing to have Valjean inside him.  Valjean took his own member in one hand, grasping Javert's hip with the other and slid in slowly, watching as Javert opened to him.  Valjean stopped half-way to allow Javert time to adapt, but Javert groaned impatiently and thrust back on Valjean's large cock.

"Javert,"  Valjean gasped, feeling the sensation surge through him.

He could no longer hold back.  His manhood stroked the inside of Javert, rubbing on a certain spot that drove him mad with pleasure.

"Oh god Valjean, more,"  Javert begged, his hips moving in rhythm with Valjean's thrusts.

Valjean reached underneath and grasped Javert's cock in his hand.  Javert moaned even louder.  This feeling was like nothing else.  If only it could go on forever.  The sounds of delight coming from Valjean made Javert even more excited.

"Javert, I need you."  Valjean's voice was rough and full of emotion.

They cried out one another's names at the same time.  Valjean thrust one more time, hard and deep, his body tensing with his release.  Then he felt Javert's seed spill warm over his hand.  Valjean slipped free and Javert collapsed onto the bed, breathless and wholly content.  His limbs felt limp and weak as he lay there enjoying the pleasant afterglow.

"Javert, you are bleeding,"  Valjean said with great concern.  "Why did you not tell me I was hurting you?"

"You were not Valjean,"  Javert mumbled almost incoherently.

Valjean rose from the bed and went to the washbasin.  He wet a cloth and washed himself.  Then he returned to Javert and very gently cleaned him as well.  Javert sighed blissfully in response to this kindness.

"Lay with me Valjean,"  Javert said softly.

Valjean could not refuse this tender request.  He put away the cloth and lay beside Javert, taking him into his arms.  For the first time Javert embraced Valjean also.  Valjean's heart leapt with joy.

"There is no reason for you to treat me with such care Valjean.  I do not deserve it,"  Javert said, looking warmly into Valjean's eyes.

"I love you mon cher.  That is reason enough."

Javert threaded his fingers through Valjean's hair and kissed him deeply.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months passed before Marius was sufficiently healed for Cosette and he to wed.  Valjean and Javert attended the ceremony together.

Javert had grown very fond of Cosette and she of him as well.  She had remarked that where once she had no family she now had two papas.  This pleased Javert very much.  The fact that she had taken to calling him Papa Javert pleased him less so.  His grimace whenever she said it sent Cosette and Valjean into peals of laughter.

Cosette was mindful that Valjean had been much more relaxed and incredibly happy since Javert's arrival.  He no longer seemed to be looking over his shoulder all the time.  She was grateful to Javert for that.  She wondered at their closeness occasionally, but as long as they were content that was all that mattered to her.

After Cosette and Marius were wed all the guests gathered at the home of Monsieur Gillenormand.  When the happy couple joined in the dancing Valjean and Javert ambled up the long staircase.  They appeared to be just two gentlemen exploring the large house.  After casually strolling down an upstairs hallway, chitchatting of this and that, they entered a dimly lit, unoccupied room.

Valjean immediately took Javert in his arms and kissed him quite thoroughly.  Javert did not resist,  _could not_  resist.  Valjean's kisses burned like fire.  It had been so from the very first.  Valjean slid gloved hands inside Javert's tailcoat and rubbed them over his chest; a chest that was covered with vest, shirt and God knows what other sundry garments.

"There is far too much fabric involved in wedding attire,"  Valjean grumbled.

"Would you have me remove it here in Guillenormand's house while our dear Cosette celebrates her wedding below?"  Javert asked with a chuckle.

"No,"  Valjean sighed.  "And you do look extremely handsome mon amour."

"As do you Valjean.  How long do you think these festivities will go on?"  Javert's eyes roamed Valjean's robust form appreciatively.

"Far  _too_ long I would imagine."

The music and laughter soared up to their ears from downstairs.

"Dance with me Javert,"  Valjean requested.

"Do not be ridiculous,"  Javert replied, dismissing the idea with a wave of his hand.

"Is it ridiculous to want to dance at my daughter's wedding?"  Valjean implored.

"Then go below and find some dowager to dance with,"  Javert suggested.

"I do not wish to dance with some plump, blue-haired old woman.  I wish to dance with the one I love."

"Why is it that I can never refuse you Valjean?"

"Because you love me too."  Valjean smiled charmingly.

"Hmph,"  Javert snorted.

So they danced and much to Javert's chagrin he found he enjoyed it.  Of course he enjoyed anything that caused him to be in Valjean's embrace.  When the dance ended Valjean kissed Javert again, passionately enough to elicit a soft moan from him.

"Thank you Javert.  I shall cherish that memory,"  Valjean said fervently.  "Now I suppose we should return to the celebration before we are missed."

Valjean started for the door, but Javert grasped his forearm with a strong yet gentle hand.

"Valjean,"  he said endearingly.

"Yes Javert?"

Javert pulled Valjean's body against his, kissing him long and slow, searching the soft insides of Valjean's mouth with his tongue.

"Mon Dieu Javert!"  Valjean gasped breathlessly.

"I do take pleasure in kissing you Valjean.  I hope Cosette and Marius enjoy their wedding night as much as I plan to,"  Javert said, his implication quite obvious.

"I prefer not to dwell on theirs, however I shall ponder ours extensively,"  Valjean replied agreeably.

Javert responded with a rather shameless grin which was uncharacteristic for him.  Valjean gave a low chuckle and left the room with Javert following behind.

They found Cosette and Marius in the ballroom amongst their many guests.

"Papa, where have you been?"  Cosette questioned Valjean, a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Javert and I were just taking a tour of Monsieur Gillenormand's house.  It is quite lovely - and large.  We managed to get ourselves lost for a time,"  Valjean replied casually.

"I have been looking for you.  I want to dance with my papa on my wedding day.  And Papa Javert as well."

Javert glowered and without thought said,  "Not more dancing."

"More dancing?"  Cosette inquired curiously.

"Ah yes, poor Javert was set upon by a dowager who found him very dashing in his wedding attire,"  Valjean interceded with a smirk.

Javert, who did not appreciate Valjean's tale, gave him an icy stare.

"Well, now that you are here papa, come dance with me,"  Cosette said, taking Valjean's arm and leading him away.

Watching the two of them dancing together made Javert smile.  He was well aware of how much Valjean loved his daughter and how much he would miss her.  Would Valjean's happiness now be solely his responsibility?  Javert was constantly troubling himself with these kinds of thoughts.  He worried that he would disappoint Valjean although Valjean had never seemed disappointed in him.  He wiped these cares from his mind as Cosette now came to retrieve him for their dance.

"Papa Javert,"  Cosette began as they danced.

Javert cringed and Cosette smiled.

"I want to thank you,"  she continued.

"Thank me?  Whatever for?"  Javert asked, bewildered.

"I have never seen papa so happy and calm as he has been since you came to stay with him.  It is all due to your care of him I am sure."

"My care of him?"

"Yes, your friendship, your companionship.  I am so glad he has you.  Thank you,"  Cosette said, lightly kissing Javert's bearded cheek.

Javert could not help but smile.

"I am quite lucky to have your papa as well.  He has been - a valued friend,"  Javert said softly.

The wedding celebration carried on for some time, however Valjean and Javert begged off early, claiming to be two old dogs who needed their rest.  Cosette remarked to Valjean that he looked more youthful than he had in quite some time.  There were hugs and kisses all around.  Then Valjean and Javert took their leave.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really REALLY wanted to reference Charles Dickens and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle here, specifically A Christmas Carol and Sherlock Holmes, however they were written and published after this would have occurred.

Several weeks after Cosette and Marius' wedding Valjean gave up his rooms and he and Javert bought a house near the Seine.  It was small, but it met their needs quite comfortably.

Valjean had planted a garden out back which he tended daily.  Javert did not know a bean from a bramble, however on warm days when Valjean would remove his shirt Javert would sit outside and watch him working.

Their bedchamber window afforded a view of the Pont au Change and oft-times Valjean would come in to find Javert gazing at it.  On one such occasion Valjean approached Javert, wrapped his arms around the other man's waist from behind and rested his chin upon his shoulder.

"How fares the garden today?"  Javert asked nonchalantly.

"Peas for supper,"  Valjean replied.

"Ah,"  Javert acknowledged.

"Mon cher, why do you look upon this view time after time?  I would think it would bring about unpleasant memories.  Memories of that night - ," Valjean hesitated, unwilling to mention that awful incident.

"That night when I nearly took my own life,"  Javert concluded quietly.

"Javert,"  Valjean whispered, pressing warm lips to the side of his neck.

Javert sighed contentedly, then resumed speaking.

"Quite the contrary Valjean.  This scene provides happy memories for me."

"Happy?  How can that be?"  Valjean inquired with surprise.

"That was the night you saved me; body, heart and soul.  Not the night of my demise, but the night of my rebirth."  Javert's voice was rough with emotion.

"Mon amour,"  Valjean breathed softly, turning Javert to face him.

There were tears in Javert's eyes.

"If not for you Valjean - ."

Valjean stopped Javert's words with soft, gentle kisses.

This humble, cozy home became Valjean and Javert's sanctuary.  They would have Cosette and Marius to supper regularly, but more often than not they were alone, which suited them just fine. 

Cosette had remarked how small the house was and that Papa Javert did not even have a bedchamber of his own.  Valjean and Javert just smiled and replied that the house befitted them perfectly.

Of an evening they would take their repose before the fireplace in the sitting room.  Instead of two chairs they had acquired a settle so that they might sit close to one another.

Valjean prized reading.  Javert, on the other hand, found it tedious, so Valjean would frequently read aloud.

Sometimes he would read poetry which Javert found difficult to understand, but he enjoyed the soothing cadence of Valjean's voice.  However if the ode was overlong Javert would doze, his hand resting attentively upon Valjean's thigh.

Other times Valjean would read fictional writings which Javert found more to his liking, although some were completely frivolous.  He found part one of **Gulliver's Travels** , about a man shipwrecked and captured by tiny people called Lilliputians, so ridiculous that he refused to hear anymore.

When Valjean read works by the Marquis de Sade some parts proved so erotic that reading was delayed by pleasurable interruptions of their own.

Another book that Valjean selected to read, entitled **Frankenstein** , was written rather unexpectedly by a young woman, her name being Mary Shelley.  The tale told of a Doctor Frankenstein who constructed a man by joining a collection of body parts and then bringing it to life.  During the reading of this Javert was plagued by nightmares for several nights in a row.  Valjean would kiss him and calm him and soothe him back to sleep.  He had suggested to Javert that they cease reading the book, but even though it frightened Javert it also fascinated him and he insisted they finish it.

And yet one more of the many novels that Valjean read was **Notre-Dame de Paris** , written by a frenchman by the name of Victor Hugo.  Javert found it absurd that there could be a hideous hunchback living in the bell tower of Notre Dame, however he enjoyed the riveting, heartwrenching story nonetheless.

One evening Valjean was making himself comfortable on the settle, preparing to read while Javert paced in front of the fireplace.  He had been agitated at supper and remained so.

"Javert, what is bothering you?"  Valjean asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Nothing,"  Javert replied curtly.

"You know I can tell when you are upset,"  Valjean said gently.

" _Am I not allowed to keep anything to myself?  Am I required to share every thought that enters my head_?"  Javert's voice heightened with his irritation.

"Of course not Javert.  I am just worried about you."

" _Stop worrying about me Valjean.  I am a grown man, capable of caring for myself._ "

"I realize that, but we are in a relationship and I love you, so I worry,"  Valjean said cautiously, trying to calm the situation.

" _And what do I bring to this relationship_?"  Javert all but exploded.  " _You do the gardening, the cooking, the cleaning.  You_   _even_ _do the reading for me_."

"You bring yourself Javert."

Valjean rose from the settle and tried to touch Javert's arm, but he pulled away in frustration.

"I bring very little then."  Javert's voice was low now, dejected, his eyes cast upon the floor.

"Javert, you bring me happiness - and other delights."

Valjean had meant this as a jest to lighten the mood, however Javert did not take it as such.

" _Is that all I am then?  Your bedwarmer?  Your - your whore_?"  Javert questioned, his ire rising once again.

"Javert, do not be foolish,"  Valjean said, a touch of annoyance in his own voice now.

" _So now I am a fool_?"

"Mon cher - ,"  Valjean began, but Javert interrupted him.

" _Mon cher, mon amour, what meaning have these_?"

Javert was so angry now that he would use anything to wound Valjean.

"They are terms of endearment meant to show my love to you,"  Valjean said softly, sadly.

" _They are but words_ ,"  Javert replied harshly.  " _I am going for a walk_."

"I will go with you,"  Valjean offered, thinking some air might clear both of their heads.

" _No Valjean, I wish to be alone_."

The severity of Javert's voice brooked no debate.  He hastened from the room and a moment later Valjean heard the slamming of a door as Javert left the house.

Valjean dropped down heavily onto the settle, placing his head in his hands.  He feared for what Javert might do, but he could not safeguard him forever no matter how much he longed to.  He could only pray that Javert would return to him.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Javert walked mindlessly until he found himself once more on the Pont au Change.  As he had told Valjean he no longer had any desire to take his life, but the bridge drew him like an old friend.

Javert stared up at the stars suspended in the vast darkness.  Even in their presence he felt alone.  He wished he were back home with Valjean in their bed where every night they became young again in one another's arms, where he could forget everything except the man he - .

Why did he find it so difficult to say the word, to even think it?  Because he was frightened, that was why.  Javert had never been loved before, nor felt it towards another person.  He could not lose what he had never had, but now - .  Javert inhaled roughly.  His heart trembled at the thought of losing Valjean even though he had no cause to fear it.

Javert gazed off in the direction of the small house that he shared with Valjean, but he could not see it in the blackness.

"Valjean,"  he whispered into the gloom.

When at last he returned home sometime later no light shone from the windows.  Had Valjean gone out?  Javert did not think he would unless Valjean had gone in search of him, but then he would have found him on the bridge.

Javert knew the modest house well enough that he did not need a light to make his way.  In the bedchamber he lit a candle to undress by. 

Valjean lay on the bed facing the wall, a blanket pulled just over his hips, his broad, scarred back exposed to Javert's eye.  Javert felt desire rise.  He reached out a hand, then pulled it back.

Javert sighed softly as he undressed, draping his clothes neatly over the back of a chair.  When he stood naked he faced the bed again.  Valjean had not moved.

"Valjean, are you sleeping?"  Javert asked very quietly.

"No."

Not 'no, mon amour' or even 'no, mon cher'.  Just no, short and cold.  Javert's heart ached within his chest.

"I am sorry Valjean.  I am not angry with you.  I am angry with myself."  Javert's words were so soft that Valjean could barely hear them.

"Why?"

"Because I am afraid and I do not like being afraid."

Valjean rolled over now and sat on the edge of the bed, covering himself with the blanket.  His face looked like that of a dog who had just been beaten.

"Valjean."  Javert's voice was an anguished breath.

He could not bear to see Valjean looking this way.  He appeared so old and Javert knew it was because of him.

"What are you afraid of Javert?"  Valjean sounded impatient, almost indifferent.

Javert knelt before Valjean and grasped his hands in his own.

"No one has ever loved me before you Valjean."  Javert's voice was thick with emotion.  "It fills my heart with a joy I never knew existed and a terrible fear of losing it at the same time."

"Why would you think you would lose my love Javert?"  Valjean asked, still sounding annoyed.

"Because I give nothing.  I do nothing.  I am worthless,"  Javert said contritely.

" _For God's sake Javert, wash the dishes, sweep the floors, make the bed_ ,"  Valjean exploded in frustration.  " _I do not care.  It makes no difference.  I love you_."

Valjean took hold of Javert's face with both hands and kissed him fiercely.  Javert whimpered faintly, his very soul set aflame.

"Valjean,"  Javert whispered against the other man's lips.

"Javert, you _are_ a fool if you think I could  _ever_ stop loving you.  Mon cher, do you - ,"  Valjean faltered, then began anew.  "I'm sorry.  You do not care for such words of affection.  They have become a matter of habit for me.  I will try to stop."

"No Valjean, I like them very much.  What I said before was said in a moment of anger, a callous attempt to hurt you.  Please forgive me,"  Javert said with remorse.

"Always mon amour."

Javert fisted his hands in Valjean's hair and kissed him urgently, his need growing tempestuously.  He clutched at the blanket covering Valjean and tossed it aside, looking down at the evidence of his rising passion.  He licked his lips, then looked into Valjean's eyes as if asking for permission.

"Do what you must Javert,"  Valjean sighed, feigning irritation.

Javert smiled and lowered his head to take Valjean into his mouth.  Valjean groaned, his head falling back, his fingers snaking through Javert's hair.

Javert sucked eagerly, his mouth sliding up and down Valjean's hard shaft, his tongue slipping gloriously along the length of it.  Javert moaned wildly, thoroughly enjoying his task.  He would have happily brought Valjean to fulfillment if the man had not stopped him.

"Not yet mon cher,"  Valjean said, his breathing ragged.

Valjean moved farther onto the bed and lay on his side, making room for Javert.  Javert smiled and lay down with his back to Valjean.  He shifted himself backwards, fitting his body to the other man's, pressing his buttocks insistently against Valjean's hardness.

Valjean took Javert's chin in his hand and gently pulled his head back.  Javert's head rested on Valjean's shoulder as Valjean placed warm, moist kisses along the curve of his neck.  Javert turned his head to kiss Valjean firmly on the mouth, moaning when he felt Valjean's large, hard cock nudging against his opening.

"Yes Valjean, I am yours and you are mine,"  Javert whispered, desperate longing in his voice.

Hearing Javert speak those words thrilled Valjean completely.  He slid his arm over Javert's side, embracing him, his long fingers splayed across Javert's chest.  Javert could feel Valjean now, pushing inside of him, gentle yet demanding.  Valjean groweled low in the back of his throat.  Not only the physical, but the emotional pleasure was so intense that he could barely breathe.

Javert took Valjean's hand from his chest and brought it down to his manhood, groaning when Valjean's fingers wrapped around him.

"Valjean, mon coeur,"  Javert gasped.

Javert had never used endearments before.  Valjean was surprised, his heart pounding, swelling with happiness.  Did Javert truly love him?  Valjean thought that he did, but he could never be sure because Javert never spoke the words.

Valjean stroked Javert's hard, throbbing member, their hips moving together as Valjean thrust in and out of Javert's opening, rubbing that sensitive spot inside of him again and again.  Javert reached back, grasping Valjean's thigh, fingers sinking into flesh.  His entire body was raging with passion, his mind incapable of forming a coherent thought.

He was so close to the edge.  He felt like he would fall into the abyss and never return.  It was like the night that he had stood on the parapet staring into the darkness.  Only this time there was light, a warm bright refuge.

"Valjean,"  Javert cried out in his ecstasy, his seed flowing forth.

A moment later Valjean moaned in rapturous delight, the sensation of his release intoxicating.

Then they were still, Valjean's arms wrapped resolutely around Javert as if he were saying this man is mine and no one shall take him from me.  Javert leaned back against the comforting warmth of Valjean's body, finally realizing that he was home.

Valjean lightly licked the edge of Javert's ear with the tip of his tongue.

"That tickles mon cher,"  Javert chuckled.

"You have started using terms of affection mon amour,"  Valjean whispered against Javert's ear.

"They are important, no?"

"Yes, they are."

Javert rolled over to face Valjean.  They lay together looking into one another's eyes, touching, kissing. 

"Valjean."

"Yes Javert."

Javert lifted his hand to touch Valjean's cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb.

"You have given me so much,"  Javert's voice was choked with emotion.  "More than I can ever repay."

"Hush Javert.  You have given much in return, I promise you."

"Please Valjean, allow me to speak."

"Of course mon cher." 

"Valjean, mon coeur,"  Javert's voice was barely above a whisper, his lips so close to Valjean's.  "I love you."

Javert kissed Valjean with unparalleled devotion and Valjean's heart soared.

 

FIN


End file.
